finaltestticfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Walmart case
What is Retail Link? "It's a website" developed for you and our Walmart associates. Benefits Support in decision making Suppliers and Purchases can analyze with the same information Access to see the invoices that are paid (prior validation) Have the option to enter the auction when the buyer requires it Monitoring consumer behavior to make decisions and "Sales Strategies". Sales forecasts Know the distribution of Purchase Orders Service level and delivery time Ease Share reports with users of your own company Types of Reports Customized Predefined And now with Retail Link, you can save time and cost for the electronic exchange of purchase orders and vouchers (EDI). To obtain Retail Link It is important to comply with each of the instructions, otherwise the documentation will be rejected delaying access. Instructions Fill out the contract forms (by machine or handwritten). The legal representative must sign the contract on all the pages of the Contract without forgetting to put the date. Once the contract is signed, you must DELIVER IT TO YOUR BUYER. Contract Format The Contract consists of the following formats: Contract English-Spanish Employment Verification To print the Contract you must select File, print. To enter Retail Link it is necessary to review the following equipment specifications that are required on your computer Frequently asked questions for Retail Link courses How do I learn to use Retail Link? Now you have the possibility to learn to use Retail Link through online courses that you can consult at the moment and the times you require, it will only depend on you. The classroom course is no longer available. To enter the training it is important that you have your Retail Link personal username and password. Enter with your personal user and in the "Site Map" find the "Retail Link Learning Center" that offers you: online courses, manuals and other support tools, in addition to the "Auto Guide" -Learning "that will help you locate the information depending on the topic you need to know. Some examples of the online courses you will find are: Supplier performance scorecard (Self-service and Sam's) Forecast (Self-service) Report 80-20 (Self-service) Increase and Sale Report (Self-service) SWAS / CWAC (Self-service and Sam's) Purchase orders and service level (Self-service) Sales and inventories by store or club (Self-service, Sam's or Suburbia) Other topics on tools, creation and administration of reports. How do I get my own Retail Link user? If your company already has an administrator user, you must contact him, he will be responsible for requesting all additional users via the system through his user. The additional user will be sent by email in approximately 7 business days and there is no cost. Each user must have a user id and a private password, which should not be shared as this would be a violation of the legal agreement signed with Retail Link and if this situation is identified, the company will be sanctioned by giving it down from the system. Who do I go to if I have doubts? Retail Link Support They are available Monday through Thursday from 8:00 to 1:30 and from 3:00 to 5:00 and Friday only until 1:00 p.m. Phone: 53-28-84-18 or Email: rlmex@wal-mart.com Indicate: Business name User-ID First name Provider Numbers Phone